Potions Master's Bride
by Gypsy Heart
Summary: This is a short romantic story inspired by our favorite Potions master, Severus Snape, as channeled by Alan Rickman. There will be lemons for sweet lemonade and a tiny bit of plot…
1. The Proposition

**Potions Master's Bride**

_© 2006 by MMHG aka Gypsy Heart_

**Summary:** This is a short romantic story inspired by our favorite Potions master, Severus Snape, as channeled by Alan Rickman. There will be lemons for sweet lemonade and a tiny bit of plot…

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all his friends (and enemies) are the brain-child of J.K. Rowling. Exclusive ownership belongs to JKR, Arthur A. Levine Books and Scholastic Inc. Grace Millgrove and all additional characters belong to me. You belong to yourself.

**Feedback:** Greatly appreciated.

**Distribution:** FanFiction for now. Also set to go up on Occlumency soon, if it's deemed worthy. If you want to post my story anywhere else, please let me know.

**Comments:** Set after HBP, but no major spoilers intended. I'm not a literary major, but I do try to please my readers by providing them with a story that is both entertaining and well-written. I'm also making every effort to stay true to the characters as they were written by JKR and/or portrayed in the movies. I only allow myself little liberties here and there. This brings me to Severus Snape. I believe him to be a complex and very conflicted character – not the obvious villain Harry and his friends perceive him to be. Nonetheless, I simply can't see him going on picnics or dates or flower picking or cooking a romantic dinner. I am certain that even the mere suggestion of such activities would earn a most contemptuous sneer from Severus. Consequently, I shall not disrespect him in such a fashion. To those of you who want to see Snape pick flowers or can't handle multi-chapter prose, I say this: do yourselves a favor and hit the BACK button now. Unless, of course, you feel adventurous – in that case, please read on and enjoy!

**Rating:** If children are thought a suitable audience for a story where people called Death Eaters torture and kill the innocent, grisly hooded skeletons try to suck out your soul, and a crazed psychopathic maniac, who makes Hitler look like a preschool teacher, is out to dominate the world, they certainly won't go blind reading my story – well, at least the first few chapters. Rest assured, once it gets too wild, appropriate warning lights will flash and parents will be asked to shield the eyes and ears of their impressionable offspring, who – come to think of it – shouldn't be here in the first place. Kids, go and read something educational.

Nonetheless, it's rated **M/R **(depending which rating system you follow).

* * *

**Chapter One – The Proposition**

…**where Severus Snape gets the shock of a lifetime and a woman faints…**

Grace Millgrove stood in front of the dilapidated brick house, contemplating the wisdom of her actions. She had come a long way to simply turn back now, but she could still do it. There still was time. On the other hand, she thought miserably, she had given her word and it wasn't in her to break a promise. She had never been bold or adventurous. Leaving her home in search of this stranger, who she had been told would be the answer to her problems, had been the most daring thing she had ever done in the thirty years of her life. But her uncle depended on her. _She had given her word…_ Grace shifted uncomfortably, working up the courage to go through with her task. In the end, it was her sense of honor that forced her to raise her hand and rap on the weathered door. While she waited, Grace looked curiously about her, taking in the neglected front yard, the chipped paint covering the window frames and shutters, the missing shingles on the roof. Suddenly, a movement in one of the windows caught her attention. Inside, someone had disturbed the drapes. _Someone, who had been watching her. _She shuddered as icy cold shivers raced down her spine. Grace didn't relish the idea of someone watching her in secret. She'd had enough of that in recent months back home at Thornhill. She valued her privacy above anything else. She…

The door was yanked open so suddenly, she took a startled step back. A tall man, dressed entirely in black, appeared in the door frame. He wasn't at all handsome, Grace thought immediately, with his prominent hooked nose and lined pale features curtained by black shoulder-length hair. His dark scowl made her shudder, and she clutched her cloak more tightly about her. The forbidding man in black examined her blatantly, his piercing dark eyes raking over her slight frame, assessing her. Self-conscious, Grace felt the overwhelming urge to flee from his deliberate scrutiny.

Severus inspected the mousy young woman standing before him with mild interest. She was not much to look at. She barely reached his shoulders, and she was wrapped from head to toe in a plain grey wool cloak. Her face, he thought impassively, what was visible of it, was passable enough. However, her big grey eyes, hidden behind delicate wire-rimmed spectacles, were rather striking.

"Yes?" he finally drawled, having completed his assessment of her.

Grace, her gaze still fixed fearfully on him, took heart. "Excuse me, but I am looking for Mr. Severus Snape, Potions teacher at Hogwarts. I was told I would find him here."

The man in black stared thoughtfully down at her. "_Who_ told you?" he asked her calmly.

"My uncle," Grace began to explain quickly. "Reginald Runyon. He… he said that if I ever needed help, Mr. Snape would aid me. Would you _please_ tell me where I might find him?"

Severus stared down at her. Runyon, he thought wryly. Trust that old bastard to call in his favors at the most inopportune time. He had known that he would be asked to pay his debt sooner or later. He had hoped, however, that it would be later or not at all, considering Reginald's advanced age. Damn the man! He balled his fists. Damn him, he thought, for doing this to me, and damn him for sending this timid woman to do his bidding. Well, both of them would be in for a surprise. If they thought that he would be swayed by a pair of soulful eyes, they were sorely mistaken.

Grace noticed his displeasure and became even more self-conscious. "I'm sorry," she mumbled out of habit.

Her apology took him by surprise. "You are sorry… for what?" he inquired, arching an eyebrow.

She didn't meet his gaze. Her eyes were fixed determinedly on his chin. "For disturbing you. I didn't mean to." Grace pulled a piece of parchment out of her cloak pocket and unfolded it carefully. "I must have come to the wrong house…" She scanned it briefly, and her brows knitted together in confusion.

Severus sighed. More than anything did he want to slam the door in her face and return to the book he'd been reading. However, whether he liked it or not, he was bound by his vow.

"_I_ am Severus Snape," he told her resignedly. He might as well get this over with now.

Grace shot him a quick glance, before shyly looking away again. "You could have told me that before," she said quietly, tugging away the paper. "I feel like a fool."

He did not reply, but abruptly stepped aside, permitting her entry. She shot him another dubious look, but his expression was inscrutable. Taking heart, Grace squeezed by him, taking care not to brush against him in the narrow doorway. Out of habit, Severus quickly scanned the street before following her inside. The door slammed shut behind him, and Grace jumped, causing his mouth to twitch briefly.

"Now that you know my name," he drawled arrogantly, "would you be so kind as to tell me who _you_ are?"

Grace flushed. "Of course," she murmured, mortified at her thoughtlessness and lack of manners. She proffered her hand. "I am Grace Millgrove."

Severus scowled and she cringed. Her blush intensified and she quickly withdrew her hand. He gestured to the threadbare sofa, inviting her to sit down. He didn't wait for her to be seated and settled into his overstuffed armchair, casually crossing his legs. He tented his long fingers and pursed his lips, watching her thoughtfully as she gingerly sat down, perching stiffly on the edge of the sofa. Her slender hands shook slightly as she reached up and pulled the hood of her cloak back, revealing rich chestnut hair twisted tightly into a severe bun. Severus suppressed an amused smile.

"Now," he said pleasantly enough, "to what do I owe the…" He paused briefly, searching for the right word. "…_pleasure_ of your company in my humble abode?"

'Humble' was an overstatement, Grace thought. Snape's tiny sitting room was as drab and uninviting as the outside of the house, as inhospitable and dark as its owner. The house was a dwelling place, not a home. The only thing she liked were the numerous bookshelves covering all available wall space, filled to capacity with nothing but books. She hadn't missed his sarcastic tone and realized that his sociable demeanor was just an act. He didn't really want her here, and he was simply humoring her. Well, at least they had that in common. She didn't want to be here, either.

"As I said before," Grace began, ignoring his piercing gaze, "my uncle sent me."

"And that justifies your unannounced intrusion?"

Grace blushed again and squirmed uncomfortably. "He… believed that you would be less inclined to refuse him, if I came in person."

"Then your uncle doesn't know me as well as he thinks," Severus told her smoothly.

He watched her intently as she pulled a sealed letter from her cloak and looked at it for a moment, obviously deliberating what to do with it. She finally pulled her shoulders back – her posture was truly admirable – and held out the envelope.

"He gave me this," she told him, and he leaned forward to take the letter from her trembling fingers. "I was to give it to you and no one else."

Leaning back again, Severus arched an eyebrow and tapped the envelope thoughtfully on his knee. "Do you know what's in it?"

Grace shook her head. "I'm afraid, I don't. It was already sealed when my uncle gave it to me."

"You mentioned a problem?"

"Don't you want to read the letter first? Uncle Reginald said he'd explained my situation in it."

He thought about it for a moment. Reginald Runyon was an unpredictable old coot, and the letter could contain a number of unpleasant things.

"Why don't _you_ tell me?" he asked her firmly.

Grace shifted again, blushing slightly. "Uncle Reginald has been my guardian for many years – ever since my parents died. He's _ill_…" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she retrieved a hanky from her sleeve. She dabbed daintily at her eyes, before she continued. "He doesn't have long to live."

Severus nodded earnestly. "I see."

"He has left everything to me, but there are problems… with his will." She broke off, frowning. "He has never told me what exactly is bothering him, but I know he is thinking about it day and night. The only thing that eases his conscience is the knowledge that you will somehow help him. That is all I know."

Severus nodded again. He slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. With one final glance at her, he began to read.

_Snape, _

_If you are reading this, Grace will have made it safely to Spinner's End and delivered this letter into your hands. I've never thought much of skirting the issue, and I know you will appreciate my directness. After all, you yourself never were one for small talk, either. Before I go into any detail, however, let me remind you that you owe me your life. I am asking you now to honor the vow you made that night eighteen years ago. _

_Grace is my sister's child and has been my ward these last fifteen years, following her parents' tragic deaths in a transportation accident involving a faulty Portkey. I love her like a daughter, and I want her to be safe and taken care of after my passing._

Severus looked up briefly to study the woman seated across from him, but she didn't meet his gaze. He was puzzled. What did this all have to do with him? Frowning, he read on.

_I have named Grace my sole heir, leaving all my worldly possessions to her. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy, who is Grace's cousin twice removed, has found out about my will and is, bloody vulture that he is, contesting it, claiming to be the rightful heir. He bases his case on the Wizard Law of Old, which entails the family assets from male to male. As he is my closest living male relative, I fear that his request may be granted, especially now that he is free again and still has connections in high places. _

_However, I have researched the Wizard Law of Old and found a clause that can prevent Malfoy from getting his greedy hands on Grace's inheritance. Unfortunately, he knows about this loophole, too, and ever since his release from Azkaban, he has been pursuing Grace with unwavering persistence. You see, if she were to marry, her husband would be considered the closest living male relative, and since Malfoy's wife died during the Final Battle, he is trying to secure his claim in as many ways as possible._

_Snape, you are probably wondering by now, what all this has to do with you. There is no easy way of saying this, but – simply put – I want _you _to marry Grace and protect her as well as her inheritance from Malfoy._

Severus gave an outraged shout of denial and jumped to his feet. Grace also jumped, startled by his sudden outburst. She watched him apprehensively as he voiced oath after oath. He abruptly turned on her, thrusting the letter in her face.

"Has your uncle gone completely insane?" he ground out furiously.

"My… uncle?" Grace blinked in confusion.

"Yes! _Uncle Reginald_," he mocked. "You didn't tell me that he was a raving lunatic."

"He's _not_," she protested quietly.

"Then how, pray tell," Snape spat at her, "do you explain _this_?"

Severus dropped the letter disgustedly into her lap and turned away. Grace stared at him in confusion, but when he made no move to explain, she picked up the letter, adjusted her spectacles, and began to read. Suddenly, she gasped loudly and the next sound he heard was a loud thud. He whirled around to find Miss Millgrove unconscious on the wood floor of his sitting room. She had fainted.

Cursing under his breath, Severus bent over her and picked her up. She was even lighter than he'd thought. As he laid her gently onto the sofa, his first reaction was to revive her, but then he decided against it. He needed a moment or two to compose himself. He straightened and watched her thoughtfully. He realized that, when she came to him, she'd had no idea what her uncle had had in mind for her. It irked him a little that the thought of marrying him had sent her into a dead faint, but he quickly dismissed the notion. He should be glad that she felt as strongly about her uncle's harebrained idea as he did.

What had Runyon been thinking? Severus brought up one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. The man _had_ to be insane. After all, he wanted him to marry his niece. He was offering her to Severus on a silver platter and fully expected him to accept her. It was preposterous, he thought outraged. He had no need for a wife, never had. The urge to subject himself to a lifetime of nagging and prying had blissfully eluded him through the years. The man couldn't simply force him to marry someone against his will. And reminding him of the vow he'd made had been particularly low. It was downright devious. He could understand Runyon's desire to provide for his niece, but surely there had to be another way…

Severus pulled the letter from her fingers and began to read the rest of it.

_I feel no guilt asking you to repay your debt to me in this way… _

Severus scoffed. He bet Runyon didn't.

_Grace is everything I hold dear. Her life has been filled with tragedy, and I want to see her happy and safe. You are the only man I can trust to protect her. You are the only one who can stand up to Malfoy. You know the man and what he is capable of. I entrust you with my most prized treasure, Snape – a life for a life._

_I already have obtained the necessary papers and special licenses. I expect you to bring Grace with you to Thornhill as quickly as possible._

_My days are numbered and time is of the essence. Don't make me wait._

_Reginald Runyon_

Severus sank into his armchair and wiped one hand over his face. This could _not_ be happening, he thought. Not to him. He really had to be more careful about the promises he made. Runyon was clever. He knew that Severus was bound by his vow, and no matter how much he protested, he had no choice _but_ to do the old man's bidding. He waved his wand and a glass of Firewhiskey appeared on the rickety table beside him. Severus downed the amber liquid in one gulp and grimaced as it burned its way down his throat.

His eyes traveled to the unconscious woman lying on his sofa. She looked young and innocent, an unwilling pawn in her uncle's bizarre scheme. During the few minutes of their acquaintance, he had found her to be reserved and well-mannered, which was in her favor. Too many witches nowadays were too outspoken and disrespectful. Grace Millgrove, however, seemed quiet and modest enough, he thought, not to challenge his authority or interfere with his life. He was set in his ways and had no desire to change – for anyone. Moreover, Miss Millgrove was plain, which suited him well, because he wouldn't have to worry about her faithfulness. No man would look at her twice. If she turned out to have half a brain, he mused, she could actually prove to be a pleasant enough companion.

No. He shook his head. The mere notion was simply too bizarre. Marriage! He had always scoffed at the idea. Being shackled to a wife, who would nag him day in and day out, who wouldn't give him a moment's peace – it would be a living hell. Him – married! He couldn't believe that he was actually considering it. Severus grimaced again. It wasn't like he had a choice, really. His vow bound him to Runyon until the old man saw it fit to release him. He had sworn on his life to do as was asked of him. It hadn't been an Unbreakable Vow, but he had sealed his promise with blood. The Bond of Blood was just as indissoluble.

He determinedly got to his feet and shook her shoulder not too gently.

"Miss Millgrove," he called. When she didn't respond, he shook her even harder.

"_Miss Millgrove!_"

He cursed under his breath and waved his wand, summoning some smelling salts.

The most unpleasantly pungent smell filled her nostrils. Grace grimaced and turned her head. At least, she tried. A strong hand held her head firmly in position, forcing her to inhale the foul odor. She coughed and finally opened her eyes – only to find Snape bent over her, looking rather displeased. His hair had fallen forward, partially hiding his features, but his eyes still bored into hers with an intensity that made her shiver. Merlin's beard! The odious man was even more disconcerting up close. He was still supporting her head, and she realized that he was holding a vial of smelling salts under her nose. Disgusted, Grace pushed his hand away and attempted to sit up. He immediately let go of her, straightened, and stepped back.

"Judging from your… reaction," he said quietly, "your uncle's proposition is as much of a surprise for you as it is for me."

Grace nodded, unable to speak. She took off her spectacles with trembling fingers and rubbed her eyes. It was all coming back to her now. Uncle Reginald wanted her to marry Severus Snape. How _could_ he? And without even asking her? How could he think that the two of them even were compatible? Snape was cold and forbidding. His face was inscrutable, but whenever he spoke, his voice dripped with sarcasm and bored arrogance. He appeared to be a full-blooded cynic and snob, a man who expected perfection and accepted nothing less. She would never be able to live up to his lofty standards. And her uncle wanted her to marry someone like _that_? _Him_? The mere thought of spending the rest of her life with Snape made her blood run cold. How could her uncle do this to her?

Severus watched the play of emotions across her features. She did have a rather expressive face. It told him more than any words ever could. It would simplify life with her tremendously. He stared at her for an extraordinarily long time, before he informed her of his decision.

"Our union will make your uncle happy," he told her in a clipped tone, "release me of my vow, and secure your inheritance. Furthermore, it will foil any of Malfoy's plans, which will give me immense personal pleasure."

Grace gaped at him, open-mouthed.

"You mean…" She swallowed. "You mean, you actually intend to go through with this?"

"Your uncle leaves me no choice." His mouth twisted in displeasure. "I am bound to him by my word."

"And what about… well, you know…?" Grace blushed. "Will it have to be a marriage in every sense of the word?"

Snape stared at her with a mixture of shock and disdain. She could have sworn his earlobes turned pink. "I was suggesting," he told her tersely, "a marriage of convenience."

"So, we won't have to… well, you know…?" Her blush intensified and she averted her eyes, embarrassed.

"Does your uncle's will stipulate…" He wrinkled his nose. "…children?"

"I don't know," she told him truthfully.

He nodded. "Fine. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it… There will be no reason for you to leave your home," he said decidedly. "I shall visit you at Thornhill once a month, if time permits, to keep up appearances."

Severus stared out the window. "It's getting dark. We better are on our way. The sooner we get to Thornhill and have this over with, the better."

He noticed that she hesitated. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Grace shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his inquiring gaze. "I… can't," she told him quietly.

"We just went over this, Miss Millgrove," he ground out impatiently. "There is no other way."

"No," she clarified. "I can't Disapparate." She nervously adjusted her spectacles. "I'm a… squib."

Severus stared at her incredulously. "You're a _what_?"

"I'm a squib. I can't do magic…"

He closed his eyes, struggling for control. Not only was he being forced into a marriage he did not want, but the wife he was going to be stuck with for the rest of his life had to be a squib. He fervently hoped that Runyon would burn in hell for his deception.

"Fine," he growled disgustedly. "We'll Floo."

_

* * *

Potions Master's Bride © 2006 by MMHG

* * *

_


	2. Potions Master's Bride

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all his friends (and enemies) are the brain-child of J.K. Rowling. Exclusive ownership belongs to JKR, Arthur A. Levine Books and Scholastic Inc. Grace Millgrove and all additional characters belong to me. You belong to yourself.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Potions Master's Bride**

…**where Severus Snape gets married and a will is read…**

"Well, kiss her already!" Reginald Runyon cheered, clapping loudly.

Severus shot his new uncle-in-law a nasty glare, but the older man just laughed good-naturedly. At his side, Grace looked up at him, and his dark expression quickly gave way to one of indifference. She already was upset enough and did not deserve him taking his frustration and displeasure out on her. With one final scowl at Runyon, he turned to face his bride and stiffly bent down to kiss her primly on the lips.

Reginald scoffed. "Come on, Snape, surely you can do better than that?"

"Not with an audience jeering in the background," Severus replied calmly. "I prefer to do certain things in private."

His uncle-in-law threw up his hands in resignation. "Let's just hope you know _what_ to do and how to do it when the time comes. How I wish I could live long enough to hear the pitter-patter of little feet in these empty hallways."

Severus scowled unhappily at the thought, but did not deign to respond. Grace merely gasped and turned red with embarrassment.

Reginald Runyon studied his niece's husband, noting his dark mood. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Maybe I should have made a stipulation for children in my will," he finally mused aloud, shrewdly watching for a reaction from the couple in front of him.

The blood drained from Grace's face and Severus' scowl darkened.

"Should I make the necessary changes?" Theodore Inkwell , the elderly wizard who was Runyon's private solicitor, immediately dug into his satchel and rummaged for the will.

Reginald thumped him on the back. "No need, old friend. I have a feeling that these two here will get around to it in no time."

"Now see here, old man…" Severus stepped forward, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but Reginald waved him off.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Snape," he told him good-naturedly. "Whether you'll have children or not, is no concern of mine. I know that you'll treat Grace well, and that's all I'm interested in. Simply put it to the fanciful ramblings of a romantic old fool."

Grace moved to her uncle's side and grasped his arm. "Uncle Reginald…"

"Don't worry about me, child." He patted her hand reassuringly. "I merely want to see you happy, and I believe you will be."

Reginald drew a laborious breath, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped a few beads of perspiration from his brow. Grace led him away from the wedding party to a nearby sofa, while, from across the room, Inkwell called on the witnesses and Snape to finish the paperwork.

"You do trust me, don't you, child?"

She nodded solemnly. "Of course, Uncle."

"Then please have faith in me and my decision to have you and Snape marry. This will all work out for the best. Trust me, Grace. I know Snape." He paused and looked at Severus, who was with Inkwell now, signing several documents. "…not the most charming man, I must admit, and rather rough around the edges. Deep down, however, he is a good man. I would have never chosen him for your husband, if I didn't believe that."

Grace followed his gaze and studied her husband from across the room. _Her husband_, she mused, letting it sink in. The man she was bound to for the rest of her life. She frowned and wondered just how deep she would have to dig to find that _good man_.

"If only young Sullivan were still alive…" Reginald said suddenly.

The mention of her former fiancé jarred Grace. She had hoped her uncle wouldn't bring him up. Getting married to a stranger was difficult enough without having to be reminded that the man she had loved, the man she was supposed to have married, was dead. For a moment, Grace thought of Nigel Sullivan, her one true love. It hadn't mattered to him that she was squib. In his line of work, Nigel had seen too much misuse of magic, and, therefore, had thought her inability to do magic rather soothing. He had been kind and patient with her, but most importantly, he had returned her love. And all the plans they had made… Grace shook her head and sighed. There was no use in bringing up the past. It was just that – past and long gone. No wishful thinking on her part would ever bring Nigel back. She was married now, and a new life lay ahead of her. She had to look to the future – a future with Snape – and make the best of it.

Reginald noticed his niece's somber mood and sighed. He knew he had shocked her with his plan and the hasty nuptials, but he hoped she understood the importance of it all and the need for urgency.

"I'm sorry, Grace," he apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, Uncle," she told him softly, "I've thought it, too. If Nigel were still alive, everything would be different. But… given the way things are… I… I understand that this is the only way... Don't worry about me, Uncle. Mr. Snape and I have come to an understanding – of sorts. I'm sure we'll deal well together."

He patted her hand again. "I still wish that he would take you with him. I don't understand why you can't just go with him."

"He's explained it all, Uncle," Grace reminded him. "He can't bring a wife to Hogwarts. There are no accommodations for spouses. Don't worry, though. He's promised to visit as often as he can. Besides, this way I don't have to leave you."

Reginald shook his head. "I don't like it. Lucius…"

"Cousin Lucius will find out when the time comes," she told him firmly, "and he'll simply have to realize that his plan fell through and he has lost. Mr. Snape doesn't like Lucius, and I believe him when he says he'll protect me from him."

Her uncle nodded slowly and offered her his arm. "Come on, my dear. Let me take you back to your husband."

As they made their way across the room towards Severus who was still talking to Inkwell, Grace suddenly thought of something.

"Well, there is one good thing that has come out of this entire mess," she told Reginald.

"Oh, yes? What's that, child?"

"I just realized that I don't have to re-embroider the monograms on my trousseau…"

Her uncle threw back his head and let loose a bark of laughter, drawing a dark stare from her husband.

"I never would have thought, though," Grace reflected somberly, "that GS would stand for Grace Snape instead of Grace Sullivan."

They reached Severus, and Reginald kissed his niece's forehead before handing her over to her glowering husband. Severus stared down at his bride, who, unnerved by his intense scrutiny, immediately averted her eyes, a delicate blush spreading over her cheeks. The faint color in her cheeks rendered her especially young and endearing, he suddenly thought – and rather pretty. He recalled their kiss earlier. It had been too short to be considered enjoyable, but Grace's lips had been soft and warm beneath his – almost welcoming. The direction his thoughts were taking disconcerted him considerably. He frowned and cleared his throat.

"Runyon," Severus addressed his uncle-in-law, "I have signed all the necessary documents, and everything is in order."

"Indeed, it is," Inkwell threw in quickly.

Reginald rubbed his hands. "Good." He nodded, satisfied. "Good."

Something in his behavior jarred Severus. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Runyon seemed much too smug about the entire affair. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but when the older wizard didn't even bat an eyelash under his intense scrutiny, Severus thought he might have been mistaken.

"I better be on my way now," he said decidedly. "The new term begins tomorrow, and I am expected at Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes… Grace has told me. Damn shame, though…"

"Shame?" Severus arched an eyebrow.

"That you're going alone, Snape. Leaving your bride on her wedding day… highly unusual, if you ask me… unheard of, in fact."

"It cannot be helped," Severus said tersely.

Reginald shook his head. "Lucius will learn of this. He has his sources, you know."

Grace gasped and clamped one hand over her mouth. Severus grimaced. The thought had occurred to him, but he had hoped that Runyon wouldn't put any stock in it.

"I don't have to tell you, Snape," Runyon began shrewdly, "that if there is the slightest hint of a ruse, the smallest doubt about the true reason for your marriage…"

Severus raised his hand, bidding him to stop. He knew how much the success of this entire scheme depended on appearances. There was no room for mistakes. "Say no more," he said firmly, "I'll stay the night."

Grace gasped again, and both men turned their attention to her. Her husband's eyes narrowed disapprovingly. He did not care for a jumpy wife.

"My darling bride," Severus sneered, his upper lip curling in disdain, "it appears you'll have the pleasure of my company for a little while longer."

He was watching her face and noticed a flash of displeasure at his mocking, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Again, Severus was struck by her composure. Maybe his wife wasn't jumpy, after all. Maybe, just maybe, she had more in common with him than he'd thought.

Grace had not missed the sarcasm in his tone. Oddly, though, she wasn't as offended by it as she had thought she would be. In fact, she thought it somewhat amusing. After all, this entire marriage was a sham. There was no reason to be offended by his displeasure. She inclined her head slightly.

"I am as pleased as you are," she told him graciously.

Severus stared at her for a moment, surprised by her quick wit. Apparently, his concern regarding her cleverness had been unfounded, too.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Snape," Grace interrupted his thoughts. "I'll show you to your room."

Severus nodded and let her lead the way.

"You kids have a good night," Runyon called after them, grinning contently.

---

Severus watched with unconcealed interest as his wife – his _wife_, for heaven's sakes – prepared his room for him. Where others, him included, would have merely waved their wand to build a fire and turn down the bed, Grace did everything by hand.

"Couldn't you have a house-elf do all this?" he asked her.

Grace shrugged. "It makes me feel useful. Besides…" She chanced a quick glance towards the door. "The longer I stay in here alone with you, the less gossip there will be tomorrow morning."

Severus arched an eyebrow, not amused by the prospect. "So, we're keeping up appearances?"

"Why not? We are the only ones who know that this is a marriage of convenience. To everyone else, we must appear truly married."

"I see."

"I mean…" Grace blushed delicately. "That is… you haven't changed your mind?"

He looked at her, his face inscrutable. "No," he told her firmly. "This marriage is in name only."

"Oh, good." She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, which oddly enough annoyed him.

Grace checked the room one last time and, satisfied that everything was in order, moved to the other side of the room. She touched one of the sconces above her head and a secret door opened in the wall.

"This passage leads directly to my room," she explained hesitantly. "No one will see me leave your room."

Severus was impressed. "You really _have_ thought of everything."

Grace blushed again. "We can't afford any mistakes. Lucius scares me," she suddenly confided in him. "I… I know what he is capable of, and that he won't let anything stand in the way of his greed. My cousin is a dangerous man."

A sound of displeasure rumbled in her husband's throat. "So am I."

She moved to leave, but hesitated again. Severus noticed her hovering by the door. It was obvious that she had something on her mind and likely wouldn't leave until they had talked about it.

"Was there anything else?"

Grace took a few steps towards him. "Erm, well, I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"How do _you_ know Lucius?"

Her question was innocent enough. Severus searched her eyes, but couldn't discern any ulterior motives, no hidden agenda. When Grace began to squirm under his intense stare, he realized he had been staring at her for an inordinately long time.

"We went to school together," he finally told her. "We weren't in the same year, but we knew each other."

"I… see." Severus could see that she wasn't happy about the answer. "Were you friends?"

His lips twisted into a wry smile. "No," he answered truthfully. "We have never been… friends."

Grace nodded, accepting his answer. "I still can't believe they released him from Azkaban. Did you know, he… he was a Death Eater?" She shuddered, horrified.

Severus studied her for a long moment, wondering how she would react, once she found out that he also bore the Dark Lord's mark. Watching her, it suddenly occurred to him that she seemed to know nothing of his past. Apparently, Miss Mill… He caught himself. Apparently, his wife – his _wife_! He still couldn't believe it. – didn't read _The Daily Prophet _or any of the other brainless sensation rags. It seemed that Runyon hadn't told her anything, either. He almost felt sorry for her. Grace had led a truly sheltered life, but whether it had been by choice or by force he had yet to find out. He met her eyes.

"I was aware of it," he admitted calmly.

She shuddered again. "My uncle told me that he was in Azkaban when the Dark Lord fell, and that was why the Ministry decided to show some leniency. Especially, since he lost his entire family during the Final Battle."

Severus squirmed slightly. He had no desire to rehash the past.

"May I ask you something else?"

Her demure politeness stirred him in a strange way, and he did not like it. "If you must," he bit out, more harshly than he had intended.

Grace shrunk back briefly, but quickly recovered. "Well, I… merely… did _you_ fight in the Final Battle?"

Severus closed his eyes as the events of the last three years assaulted his mind. After his hasty flight from Hogwarts more than three years ago, after he had killed his only friend, Albus Dumbledore, he had lived like a rat, hiding in every dirt hole in Britain and biding his time. It had been Bellatrix Lestrange, fuelled by her long-standing hatred for him, who had betrayed him in the end and divulged his whereabouts to the Ministry. He had spent fourteen months in Azkaban in a cell next to Lucius Malfoy. It was only after the Final Battle, when certain documents of Dumbledore's were discovered and made public, documents that relieved Severus of any responsibility of Dumbledore's death, that he was exonerated and set free. He cleared his throat. He didn't want to think of it, anymore. Not now, anyway.

"No, I… did not," he told her firmly. "I was… unable to… participate."

Grace nodded again. A small smile formed on her lips. "I'm glad to hear I wasn't the only one who couldn't contribute to this historical event."

Severus didn't know how to respond to that. He did know, however, that he had no intention of clearing up her misconceptions at this time. He decided to keep his wife in blissful ignorance of his past – at least, until he got to know her better. This was a chance for him to start with a clean slate, and for some reason which still eluded him, he felt it necessary that Grace did not judge him. He frowned. Where had that sentiment come from? Never before had he felt compelled to secure anybody's good will or opinion. He didn't like the idea that this slip of a woman – a squib at that – could invoke such changes in him in such a short time. He didn't like it, at all. He couldn't afford to become soft. And, yet…

"If there's nothing else you need," Grace interrupted his thoughts, "I think I'll go now."

She quickly moved towards the secret door again, driven by the urgent desire to get out of here, away from her husband. During their conversation, the low silky timbre of his voice had relaxed her, and the subtle nuances of his speech had had a strange effect on her body, awaking feelings she had locked away long ago. Grace hadn't thought it possible, hadn't thought that she could ever respond like that to a man again. On the outside, her husband was a forbidding and inscrutable man. His voice, however, hinted at a deeper, more passionate nature, and suddenly, the memory of their brief kiss flashed through her mind. She had not expected Severus Snape to be as gentle as he had been. Involuntarily, her gaze had dropped to her husband's mouth. His lips had been unexpectedly warm and supple…

Then, however, she had noticed his mood change, and all of a sudden, all she could think of was to flee from her own foolishness.

Severus saw the desire to leave in her eyes, and had no intention of holding her back. "Good night," he told her curtly, dismissing her.

Grace nodded and fled from the room.

---

She kept throwing secretive glances towards the door. Where was he? Grace hadn't seen her husband since the morning after their wedding, when he had hastily departed for Hogwarts. He had, however, acknowledged her letter informing him of her uncle's death and assured her that he would come for the reading of the will. Across the room, Lucius Malfoy was casually inspecting his cane. He was as handsome and immaculate as ever, she thought disgustedly, and as trustworthy as a poisonous viper. Lucius didn't know of her marriage to Snape, and she didn't want to face him alone when he found out. Grace was aware of Lucius' history as a Death Eater, and she knew she had every reason to fear him. She wanted her husband to be by her side, to protect her from her cousin's temper when the time came. Lucius was a dangerous and vindictive man, and she could readily imagine how he would react, once he found out that his carefully laid plans had been thwarted.

Malfoy felt her gaze upon him and looked up from his cane. He gave his cousin a charming smile, which quickly turned into an amused sneer when she blushed and quickly averted her eyes. Grace Millgrove wasn't beautiful, he mused, not like Narcissa had been. Her inheritance, however, made her very attractive, indeed. Besides, no one would miss a mousy little squib like her, should she meet with an unfortunate accident…

"Well…" Theodore Inkwell checked his watch and cleared his throat. "I think we can start now."

"No, we can't," Grace spoke up suddenly. "Not, yet."

Inkwell coughed discreetly and Malfoy lifted an eyebrow in mild curiosity. Grace blushed. She had surprised herself with her outburst.

"I mean," she quickly began to explain, shifting uncomfortably, "erm, well, it's not three o'clock, yet."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, his amusement gone from them. "Get on with it, Inkwell," he instructed impatiently. "I don't have all day."

Inkwell looked at Grace in askance. She glanced towards the door one last time, before she returned her attention to the elderly solicitor and nodded in resignation.

"Very well, then." Inkwell cleared his throat again. "It won't take long. It's rather brief and to the point."

He adjusted the spectacles on his nose and broke the seal on Runyon's will. He unfolded the parchment with trembling fingers and began to read.

"_I, Reginald Runyon, being of sound mind, but not so sound body, do hereby declare my last will and testament. I leave all my worldly possessions…"_

Grace sneaked a peek at Lucius. He looked rather smug.

"…_to my closest living male relative..."_

Lucius was sporting a wolfish grin now. He didn't even try to disguise his greed, Grace thought disgustedly.

"…_my niece's husband…"_

Lucius frowned in confusion.

"…_Severus Snape, provided…"_

Lucius' face contorted into a mask of hatred. "_WHAT?_" he bellowed angrily, unwilling to listen any further.

Theodore Inkwell started, but quickly composed himself. He adjusted his spectacles once more and shot the younger wizard an apprehensive look.

"Yes, indeed," he began to explain. "Mr. Snape and Grace were married a little over a month ago in the presence of Mr. Runyon, myself and two witnesses."

"Impossible!" Lucius hissed viciously.

"Oh, it's quite true," a silky voice drawled from the background.

Grace's heart skipped a beat. He had come! Her husband moved swiftly across the room to stand behind her chair and place his hands possessively on her shoulders. He bent down with the intention to kiss his wife on the cheek, when Grace turned her head to greet him, and her lips brushed his. If he was displeased, he did not show it, but her face turned pink in demure embarrassment. To the eyes of others, they convincingly looked the part of a newlywed couple.

Malfoy glared at husband and wife with unconcealed hatred. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones. Grace, married? To Snape, of all people? Impossible!

"It's a lie!" he shouted furiously, his face turning an angry shade of purple. "It's a ruse to keep me from claiming what is rightfully mine."

"I assure you, Lucius," Severus said calmly, secretly enjoying Malfoy's loss of control, "it's no ruse. We are truly married. I have known Runyon for years, and from the moment I met Grace, I just knew I had to marry her. She was kind enough to accept me." To demonstrate the point, he reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips. "I am a very lucky man."

Grace's blush intensified, as she watched her husband masterfully twist the truth. He wasn't actually lying, she realized, slightly sidetracked by the pleasant tingling where Snape had kissed her hand. Judging from her cousin's expression, Severus seemed to be convincing him. Lucius' eyes narrowed as he looked to her for confirmation.

"Grace," he addressed her with forced calm. "Is it true?"

She nodded. Feeling daring, and drawing courage from Severus' presence, she placed one hand on her husband's. "It's the truth, Cousin Lucius. Won't you congratulate us?"

Malfoy stared at her contemptuously, still shaking with helpless anger. "This isn't over, yet," he promised grimly and strode from the room, his cane loudly tapping on the floor and his cloak billowing angrily behind him.

As soon as he was gone , Severus removed his hands from Grace's shoulders and stepped away from her chair.

Grace got to her feet. "Thank you for coming," she greeted him.

Severus nodded curtly. "I said I would," he told her tersely, annoyed that she would doubt his word, doubt _him_.

"I'm sorry," Grace mumbled quickly and looked away.

He frowned. He had thought about Grace Mil… – Grace _Snape_ – frequently in the last month, more frequently than he cared to admit. That she would doubt him didn't sit well with him. Of course, Severus mused, he probably should make some allowances for the extraordinary circumstances that had brought them together. Grace's uncle had been a meddling old fool, who had married her off to a virtual stranger. Moreover, her cousin was a greedy power-hungry wizard, who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. No, she had every reason to mistrust the men in her life.

"Ahem." Theodore Inkwell cleared his throat. "Mr. Snape, a word?"

Grace summoned a house-elf and requested some tea. While she set the table, her eyes kept wandering to her husband who was in deep conversation with the solicitor. Snape did not look very pleased. She wondered what Inkwell was telling him.

"NO!"

Her husband's sudden outburst caught her by surprise and she dropped the tea cup she was holding. It fell to the floor, where it shattered into countless pieces. Her hands flew to her mouth.

The crash had also jarred the two men, and they looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Grace apologized and fell to her knees, quickly collecting the shards of china scattered all over the floor.

Severus turned his attention back to the older wizard. "Inkwell," he warned him, his voice deceptively soft, "this wasn't part of the deal, and he knew that. Runyon has crossed the line. Do you hear me? It is out of the question."

"I… it… I…" Theodore stuttered, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"I must insist that you do something about this," Severus maintained.

"But, Mr. Snape, it _cannot_ be changed."

"You drafted both, the will and the marriage contract," Severus reminded him. "You find a way around this clause."

"But that's what I've been trying to tell you, Mr. Snape. It's not a clause. It's the contract itself. Mr. Runyon insisted that it be a contract based on the Law of Old. Those ancient contracts stipulate…"

He caught Grace's curious stare and leaned closer to Severus, lowering his voice so she wouldn't hear the rest.

"So, you see, Mr. Snape," he spoke up again, "there is really nothing I can do."

"Damn him," Severus hissed.

Grace got to her feet and smoothed her dress. If this conversation was about her uncle's will, as it appeared to be, she had a right to be involved.

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently, startling the two men.

"Ah, well…" Theodore Inkwell tugged at his collar, looking at Snape for help.

"This doesn't concern you," Severus said quickly.

"If it is about my uncle's will, I have a right to hear it, too."

Severus pressed his lips together in prim disapproval. "It's not important."

"Judging from your reaction just now, I don't believe you."

"If I may…" Inkwell interjected, but a dark scowl from Severus immediately silenced him.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

Her husband cleared his throat. "Your uncle has changed his will."

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. I remember him dictating it after our wedding. He hasn't changed a word."

"Tell me, Grace," he asked unpleasantly, "has your uncle always had this unhealthy affinity for blood?"

"Blood?" she echoed, her confusion increasing by the minute.

"Yes, blood," he mocked. "It seems everything he ever did was sealed one way or another with blood. And now he wants mine, again – and yours, as well, come to think of it."

Grace stomped her foot in utter frustration. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on here?"

"Your uncle…" Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Your uncle had our marriage contract drawn up according to the Wizard Law of Old…"

"And?"

"The Marriage Law of Old stipulates consummation for the contract to be valid."

"No!" All color drained from her face, and Grace reached for a nearby chair for support.

"Your uncle's will is, therefore, contestable until our union is…"

He didn't get any further. For the second time during their short acquaintance, his wife had fainted.

_

* * *

Potions Master's Bride © 2006 by MMHG

* * *

_


	3. Consummation

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all his friends (and enemies) are the brain-child of J.K. Rowling. Exclusive ownership belongs to JKR, Arthur A. Levine Books and Scholastic Inc. Grace Millgrove and all additional characters belong to me. You belong to yourself.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Consummation**

…**where Lucius throws down the gauntlet, and Severus springs into action…**

"Good morning, dear cousin."

Grace jumped. She was sitting in the library and had been so absorbed in her book, she never heard anyone enter. Her eyes widened as she watched Lucius Malfoy stride into the room in all his handsome glory. As always, her cousin was dressed in meticulous black accessorized with silver and emerald trinkets. Grace hated how his white-blond hair was never out of place, always perfectly coiffed. She, on the other hand, had to keep her own unruly hair in a tight knot at all times to prevent it from flying all over the place. She gave herself a mental nudge. _This_ wasn't important now. Lucius had invaded her home and her privacy without giving her the courtesy of an advance warning. He had pompously walked into Thornhill, as though he owned it. His presumptuousness angered her beyond words.

"Lucius," she greeted him coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Temper, temper," he mocked amusedly. "It doesn't become you, you know."

"I don't care," Grace countered. "Thornhill is _my_ home and you are not welcome. You have no right to barge in here like this."

He raised one of his elegant eyebrows and regarded her haughtily. "Oh, but I do."

Lucius didn't wait for her invitation to sit, and sprawled his tall frame arrogantly in the armchair across from her. He thumped his cane onto the floor and playfully fingered the silver handle while he lazily twirled the cane back and forth, his eyes never leaving her.

"I have just come from that dotard, Inkwell," he informed her pleasantly after a long pause.

Grace suddenly straightened, steeling herself for whatever would come next. Her cousin was never pleasant, unless he was about to impart some extremely disturbing news or hurtful insults. He was entirely too calm and smug, she thought, recalling his irate reaction at the reading of her uncle's will. She hated to think what information he had received from the old solicitor. No doubt, he had inquired about the details of the will.

Lucius was intently watching his cousin. Nothing escaped his sharp eyes. He had noticed her change in posture, and he knew immediately he was on the right track.

"Loyalty is so passé, don't you think?" he asked casually, flicking an imaginary speck of dust off his trouser leg.

"Would you please get to the point, Lucius?" Grace demanded. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I'll be rid of you and can get back to my book."

"_Meow_," Lucius mocked. "You're finally showing some spunk, Grace. Good for you! Hmm, I wonder…"

He stroked his chin, pretending to consider this new facet of her character.

"You wonder what, Lucius?" Grace's patience was wearing thin, and the longer her cousin remained here, the more her bravado was fading and being replaced by uneasiness and fear.

"I wonder," he repeated, "whether your new status as a married woman has anything to do with this… interesting change."

Grace blushed. "My married life is my own business, Lucius."

"Naturally…" He nodded agreeably. "…_if_ you are truly married, that is – in _every_ sense of the word."

His cousin was unable to suppress a gasp of surprise, nor the blood rushing to her face. Lucius smiled maliciously, and Grace quickly looked away.

"I… I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Lucius."

He leaned closer. Cold steel-blue eyes bored into gentle grey ones. "Don't you, Grace?"

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"That old fool, Inkwell, denied me at first," Lucius told her. The amused sparkle had vanished from his eyes, and he looked at her now with a mixture of contempt and anger. "He kept babbling on about how Runyon had secured your inheritance – made it untouchable. _Your_ inheritance! Ha!"

"You've always known that my uncle never intended to leave anything he owned to you, cousin."

"Don't play with me, little girl," Lucius warned her. "Don't even try. You are no match for me."

"I'm not playing with you…" Grace countered lamely. She felt increasingly tense under her cousin's cold gaze.

"After some… persuasion, Inkwell finally let slip a rather interesting tidbit…"

Grace cringed now, knowing what he must have discovered. Lucius was watching her like a hawk, and her telltale reaction confirmed all his conjectures.

"Imagine my surprise, dear cousin," he told her, his voice as smooth as silk, "when I discovered that your marriage had yet to be consummated."

"What makes you so certain it hasn't?" Grace made one last effort to divert him.

He studied her for a moment. His cousin looked as innocent as ever.

"Oh, I'm certain," he assured her, a cruel smile on his lips.

"You're wrong, Lucius," Grace lied helplessly. If only her husband were here. Snape would have quickly and competently taken control of this entire unpleasant situation. He would have known how to handle her cousin.

"We both know I'm not," he told her coldly. "So, let's not waste each other's time with this nonsense, Grace. Your fool uncle tried to trick me, tried to cheat me out of _my_ inheritance. I don't take kindly to being robbed of what is rightfully mine. Runyon has made a big mistake, thinking that I would let something as insignificant as the law stand in my way. He's always underestimated me, and now he has left you alone to deal with me."

"I am not alone, Lucius," his cousin corrected him. "I have a husband."

His finely sculpted lips twisted into a cruel sneer. "Ah, yes, let's talk about good old Severus for a moment. Your uncle should have chosen a younger husband for you, cousin. One who has no problem performing his duties…"

"He doesn't," Grace lied again, desperately wishing for Snape to be here.

"That's not what I've heard, cousin."

"Then you've been misinformed," she told him coolly.

Lucius pretended to study his cane. "Oh, I think not. Thornhill is as good as mine, Grace," he informed her smugly. "It is merely a matter of time, and even if Severus should manage to finally do the deed…"

"Oh, don't be crude, Lucius." Grace had enough of his insinuations. "If you have something of import to say, then say it now," she told him decidedly, "otherwise, leave."

"It's only a matter of time," he repeated and gracefully got to his feet. "Don't say, I didn't warn you."

Grace stood also, ready to see him out.

Lucius adjusted his suit. "Meanwhile, _cousin_," he told her smoothly, "if I were you, I would take great care when setting foot outside of Thornhill. And I wouldn't wander too far, either. You couldn't possibly imagine the accidents that can befall one…" He studied her with cold indifference. "…so unskilled and unprotected."

With this ominous warning, Lucius strode from the room, leaving nothing but evil in his wake. As soon as the door closed behind him, Grace rushed to her writing desk and penned a quick note to Severus.

---

"I… have a problem."

Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked up from the scroll she was reading and studied the austere man standing before her over the rim of her glasses.

"Yes, Severus?"

"It's my wife," he began, but didn't get any further.

"Your _wife_?" Minerva exclaimed, unable to hide her shock at his incredible revelation.

"Yes," Severus said firmly, indicating that now wasn't the time for silly jokes and lengthy explanations. "My wife."

"Erm, well…" The Headmistress adjusted her spectacles with trembling fingers. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to bring her to Hogwarts posthaste."

"For a visit? Of course, Severus. Why do you even ask?"

"No," he informed her, shifting uncomfortably. "Not for a visit. I need to bring her here to stay… with me."

"Severus, you know that's out of the question," McGonagall declared impatiently, her Scottish brogue getting more pronounced with every word that followed. "Just imagine the implications! If I grant your request, then every member of my staff will want to bring their families here, as well. This is a _school_, Severus, not some… commune. And think of the students!"

She wrung her hands as all the possible disastrous consequences assaulted her mind.

"She is in danger, Minerva. She's the cousin of Lucius Malfoy, and he has threatened her life. He isn't a man of idle threats, and you know very well what he is capable of."

"But there must be another solution…" she offered helplessly.

Severus cleared his throat. "She's a squib, Minerva. I am the only one she has left in her life. Without me, she is completely unprotected, and since I can't leave Hogwarts indefinitely, I need to bring her here… where I can look out for her."

"I… see." McGonagall adjusted her spectacles once more.

"She could work, Minerva. If she were a member of the staff, her presence here could be explained easily enough."

"Yes, well, Severus, that is true. But how do you suggest I accomplish that?" The Headmistress asked worriedly. "It's the middle of the school year, and she's a squib. I cannot simply make up a new class for her to teach." She stopped suddenly, having thought of something. "Unless… yes, it might work. Severus, let me get back to you on that."

"Time is of the essence, Minerva," he reminded her curtly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes." She nodded distractedly, her mind somewhere else. "I realize that, Severus. Just give me an hour, will you?"

"Yes, Headmistress."

---

"Mr. Snape! What are _you_ doing here?"

Grace couldn't think of anything else to say to her husband, who had shown up so suddenly and unannounced.

"I have come to fetch you to Hogwarts," he informed her without preamble. "It has all been arranged. Pack whatever you deem necessary to tide you over until the winter holidays. We can then return for more. Oh, and please hurry. We don't have much time."

He finally looked at her, and when she showed no inclination to move, his brows knitted together into a frown. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"But I thought there were no family quarters at Hogwarts." It was all Grace could think of on the spur of the moment. She was still too shocked to say anything else.

"You will join the staff at Hogwarts," Severus explained impatiently. "It has all been sorted out. Our current librarian, Madam Pince, is getting on in years and will retire at the end of this school year. You have been hired as her assistant with the stipulation that, should you prove competent, you will take over as Hogwarts librarian after her retirement."

"Me? A librarian?" Grace's eyes lit up with pleasure, and Severus felt a strange lurch in the pit of his stomach. Inexplicably, he was pleased that he had made her happy.

"Yes," he answered dryly. "Now, will you please get ready?"

"Of course!" She rushed to the door, but turned to him once more when she had reached it.

"Thank you… Severus," she said shyly and quickly left the room before he could respond to her familiar use of his name.

---

He lived in the dungeons, Grace thought disgustedly when he ushered her into his quarters. Almost immediately, however, her disapproval gave way to a mixture of horror and outrage. He lived in the _dungeons_! She looked about her. The rooms were small and claustrophobic. And dark… Oh, so dark. And he expected her to live here, too? Impossible!

"This is where you live?" she asked him incredulously.

Severus frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"It's so dark and dreary," Grace commented morosely. "How can you stand living in this… gloom?"

"It suits me and my needs," he told her tersely. Her displeasure with his quarters did not sit well with him.

Grace sighed, taking in her surroundings one last time. "Well, I guess, it'll have to do for now."

"I'm glad you approve." Her husband's voice dripped with icy sarcasm.

"It's not like I have a choice," Grace countered, unperturbed by his dour mood. "So, where do I sleep?"

Severus pointed towards one of the doors at the other side of the room. "Our bedroom is over there."

Her head shot up. "I beg your pardon? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"_We_ sleep in there," he clarified.

Grace paled. "_We_?"

"I'm afraid so."

All of a sudden her legs gave out, and Grace sunk on a nearby stool. Severus scowled disdainfully. Granted, their situation was rather… unfortunate, but he thought her reaction quite exaggerated.

"Can't you conjure a second room for the time being?" she asked hopefully, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Unfortunately, no."

"But why not?" she whispered. "I thought we had agreed…"

"We had, indeed," Severus acquiesced wryly. "However, there have been certain… developments since we last talked. After I received your note, I owled Inkwell. He was rather shook up after Malfoy's visit, but he informed me of a little stipulation he failed to tell us at the reading of the will…"

Grace met his gaze. "Yes?"

"According to the Law of Old, any marriage contract must be validated within three months of signing it. If my calculations are correct, Thornhill, and everything in it, will belong to your cousin in a matter of days, unless we..."

"Oh, no!" Grace exclaimed, horrified.

Severus primly pursed his lips. "Yes, indeed."

They stared at each other for a long time, and a heavy silence fell over them.

Severus watched as his wife struggled to digest the information she had just heard. He himself wasn't too thrilled about how everything had turned out. This marriage of convenience was becoming more inconvenient by the minute. And, yet, inexplicably, her shocked reaction offended him.

"Do we really have to do it tonight?" Grace finally broke the silence.

"We might as well."

She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I certainly didn't expect this…"

"Neither did I," Severus assured her. "Unfortunately, Lucius has left us no choice. There is no time. We have to go through with it as soon as possible."

Grace exhaled slowly. "I… will need some time to… to get ready."

Severus nodded. "Of course."

He crossed the sitting room to a small occasional table on which a bottle of Ogden's finest Firewhiskey patiently awaited him.

"Alright." Grace said, more to herself than to her husband. "I'll go unpack, then."

Without waiting for him to respond, she quickly hurried through the door he had pointed out earlier. Severus did not watch her leave. He poured himself a glass of Ogden's Finest and raised it to his lips. He stared into the amber liquid and noticed that his hand shook slightly. He grimaced. If Grace hadn't left when she did, she would have seen that his composure was no more than an act. Inside, he felt as nervous and uncertain as she did. Severus downed the Firewhiskey in one quick gulp. It wasn't that he found her unappealing, he realized suddenly. His wife was rather pretty – in an unassuming sort of way. In fact, he had thought of her rather frequently since their hasty wedding. She even had popped into his mind at the most inopportune of times – during one of his classes. He felt a familiar tightening between his legs, and his lips twisted into a wry smile. At least, he wouldn't have to worry about _that_ tonight. Now, he could concentrate on soothing his frightened and possibly unwilling bride.

His eyes wandered to the door through which Grace had disappeared. His bedroom was rather quiet. At least, she wasn't sobbing. He couldn't abide women who cried. Severus poured himself another glass of Firewhiskey and checked his pocket watch. He would give her another ten minutes, he thought, when the door suddenly opened, and Grace poked her head into the room. He noted with interest that her eyes were dry and otherwise showed no signs of crying.

"Erm, I'm done unpacking," she informed him quietly. "I… I figured you might want to freshen up, before… erm, well, the bathroom is all yours."

Her head disappeared from the door as quickly as it had appeared. Severus stared after her. He had not expected her to be so composed and calm. Maybe he had worried over nothing. Maybe everything would work out, after all, and their coming together tonight wouldn't be as unpleasant as he had feared. He quickly downed the Firewhiskey and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Grace lay lay in the simple austere bed, the coverlet pulled up all the way to her neck, when he entered the bedroom. She had taken her time unpacking the trunk she had brought with her. However, she had known that she wouldn't be able to delay the inevitable forever. In the end, she had decided to simply accept her fate and make the best of it. As she waited for Severus to make his appearance, she took a few moments to reflect on her husband.

He wasn't a handsome man, she thought. Not handsome, at all. Nigel had been very handsome, with his golden hair and warm hazel eyes. Nigel had also been much younger than Severus, close to her own age. And, yet, she found her husband strangely compelling. Her husband was a quiet inscrutable man, yet his eyes and voice hinted at hidden depths. His dark fathomless eyes were so intense, they sent icy-hot jolts of electricity down her spine. Inexplicably, Nigel had never made her feel like this man did. When Nigel had looked at her, she had felt warm and secure, safe and protected. Yet, his most passionate kisses had given her nothing more than a cozy feeling deep in her stomach. Her husband, on the other hand, aroused feelings in her she had never thought possible. Grace scoffed. She didn't even know the man! She knew nothing of his past, didn't even know his likes and dislikes, or what pleased or displeased him. She exhaled slowly, hoping that she would please him tonight. More than that, though, she hoped he would be gentle with her. Her husband did not appear to be a gentle man, but she fervently hoped she was wrong.

Severus entered the bedroom with his usual brisk stride, and Grace clutched the coverlet to her throat. However, her husband didn't look at her as he quickly walked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door firmly behind him. She stared after him and sighed. He hadn't even looked at her. He didn't find her attractive. Grace knew she was no classic beauty, but Nigel had thought her the most beautiful woman in the world. It probably had been presumptuous of her to think that her husband might think her pretty also. He didn't take long. He returned in a matter of minutes, dressed in an emerald green dressing gown. Severus approached the bed and without ado reached for the covers.

"Just like this?" Her eyes widened apprehensively. "Shouldn't we drink a love potion or something?"

He straightened abruptly and regarded her darkly. "What for?"

A faint blush spread over her cheeks. "To help with, well, you know…"

"The marriage act has nothing to do with love," Severus informed her tersely. "We shouldn't delude ourselves that this is nothing more than a necessary evil."

"But that's so cold, so business-like…"

"My dear, this is about your inheritance. In a way, this _is_ business."

"I don't care about the money," Grace cried passionately. "I've only agreed to all this because it was my uncle's wish, and I wanted to please him."

He fixed her with a stern glare. "Well, then I believe we understand each other."

Grace knew he was right and gave in. She nodded slowly. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Very well, then."

He bent down again and as he reached for the coverlet, the sleeve of his dressing gown rode up his arm. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the black mark on his left forearm. Grace recognized the brand marring his pale skin, and her hands flew to her mouth.

"You… you're a Death Eater!" she exclaimed horrified, scrambled out of the bed, and rushed for the door.

Severus drew his wand and quickly warded all the doors, denying her the way out. When she wasn't able to undo the bolts, Grace turned around, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with fear. Panicked, she looked for another way out, but when she could find none, she flattened herself against the door and faced Severus like prey would its predator.

"Let me go!" she demanded frantically.

"Not until you've let me explain, Grace."

"I have no wish to listen to your lies, _Death Eater_."

"I may be many things, but I am _not_ a Death Eater," he told her quietly. "That is… I was once… when I was young and stupid."

"I don't believe you!"

"It's the truth. Ask anyone here at Hogwarts," he challenged her. "My past is no secret. Even your uncle knew of it. In fact, it was he who saved my life when I broke with the Dark Lord's followers and fell victim to their wrath and revenge. In exchange, he extracted the promise from me, which now has me bound to you."

Grace shook her head, refusing to believe what he was telling her. "Nigel told me about the Death Eaters and what they are capable of," she said quietly. "They are monsters…" Her eyes met his. "One cannot simply stop being a monster."

"You're right, of course," he agreed, "but I am no monster, Grace…. That is why I joined forces with Dumbledore in the fight against the Dark Lord."

"A likely story," Grace grudgingly admitted, "but you'll have to do better than that to convince me."

He stared at her for a moment, debating how much he should divulge of his past, when something she had just said penetrated his mind. "Who is Nigel?" he asked her suddenly.

Grace straightened her back. "He was my fiancé," she informed him proudly. "He was a Ministry Auror… before he was captured and tortured to death by _your_ friends."

Severus slammed his fist so hard on the dresser next to him that several of the jars and vials sitting on it jumped into the air. Grace shrunk back even more.

"I no longer associate with Death Eaters, Grace," he told her tersely, struggling to keep his temper in check. "And they never were my… friends."

Severus could tell from the way her eyes narrowed suspiciously that Grace still didn't believe him. He knew that he had to tread very carefully, if he wanted to convince her of the truth.

"We have arrived here too late for you to meet the Headmistress, or other members of the staff. Among the teachers here, there are two former Aurors, as well as members of a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore, who can all vouch for my… character. If you wish, you may ask them anything you like about me. You may not like some of the answers, but I promise you, Grace, they will verify that I am no Death Eater."

Grace had relaxed somewhat during his speech. When he had finished, she looked at him. Defeat shone in her eyes.

"Alright." She nodded, making her decision. "I shall give you the benefit of the doubt."

"That is all I ask of you."

Severus moved towards the bed and undid the sash of his dressing gown. He pulled back the covers and looked at her expectantly. Grace's eyes widened as she understood his intent.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"_Why not_?" Grace echoed incredulously. She felt like she was losing her mind. The man actually had the audacity to expect her to go through with their plan. Not now. Not after the conversation they'd just had.

"I'm no longer in the mood," she bit out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, in that case…" He reached for a red vial sitting on the nightstand and held it out to her.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's that?"

"A love potion," Severus informed her dryly, "as you requested."

Her gaze dropped to the vial in his hand.

"Go on," he invited her. "Take it. I promise there won't be any lasting effects. It will merely make tonight more… tolerable."

Grace slowly inched towards him. "Do we really have to go through with it tonight? Can't we just do it tomorrow?"

Severus regarded his wife for a moment, his face deadpan. "Just take the potion," he finally said.

She looked at him dubiously. For someone who didn't want to sleep with her, he was rather insistent that they _did_ do the deed. Grace eyed the vial again and sighed. Well, they might as well get it over with, and if that potion would make it more bearable, then even better.

"Alright, give it to me."

He handed her the potion and she downed it in one go. Almost immediately, she felt a deliciously warm, tingling sensation spread through her body, and her limbs suddenly felt heavy and relaxed. A content sigh escaped her lips. Severus had been watching her, and when he saw the potion take effect, he held out his hand.

"Come on, then," he coaxed her softly.

Grace took his hand and let him pull her towards him.

"That's it," Severus whispered when she finally stood in front of him.

He placed both hands on her shoulders, turned her towards the bed and pushed her down. She looked up at him, and the trusting expression he now saw in her eyes inexplicably touched him.

"Get into bed," he told her quietly.

Grace didn't have to be told twice. The initial warm tingling in her belly had become stronger. All of a sudden, it had turned into a raging fire within her, a painful yearning, which she knew only her husband could quench. She quickly slid under the covers and impatiently waited for him to follow. Severus took off his dressing gown, revealing a crisp white nightshirt underneath. The upper few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his pale chest underneath. The sight of that small bit of naked skin did strange things to her, and Grace dropped her gaze, only to have her eyes drawn to the tenting bulge below his waist. She suppressed a nervous giggle when she realized what it was.

Severus had noticed her looking at his midsection. His arousal had burgeoned when Grace had scrambled off his bed and stood before him in a thin cotton nightgown, her petite body silhouetted by the light of the fireplace behind her. His wife was nicely rounded in all the right places, he had thought appreciatively. Who would have guessed what an alluring body she had been hiding underneath her unassuming clothes?

He climbed in beside her and for a moment just lay there, contemplating how he should proceed from here. The potion had given her had made her rather compliant, he realized. Severus thought it very interesting, given the fact that it hadn't been a love potion, at all, merely one that relaxed the body and soothed anxiety. Grace's reaction to it was rather strong. It was almost as though it had removed all her inhibitions and enhanced her deepest, most secret desires. He raised an eyebrow. That was a most interesting development, indeed. He turned to her and placed his hand flat on her stomach. Grace immediately began to moan and writhe beneath his touch. Very interesting, indeed, he thought. Severus reached his arm around her and pulled her closer. As soon as their bodies touched, she began to tremble violently, but not from fear, he realized. He caught the smoldering gaze she was giving him and smiled. His wife was hot for him.

Severus let his hand slide slowly over her body, causing her to tremble even more. He lifted her nightgown, tracing one finger along her thigh. Once he reached her waist, he began to remove her knickers with the same deliberate slowness. After tossing them into the room, he returned his hand to her thigh and slid it carefully between her legs. But he needn't have worried. As soon as his hand touched the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, her legs sprung open in invitation. Severus grunted appreciatively and brought one long elegant finger to the junction between her legs. Beneath the dark curls of her sex, he found her hot and slick, and oh, so ready.

Grace moaned contently when she felt him touch her in the most private part of her body, the secret place only she knew. His touch had fanned the fire that was consuming her body, his hand searing her skin wherever it made contact. She writhed impatiently against him, and Severus knew she was ready. He was, too. He hadn't been with a woman in more years than he cared to admit. During his time as a spy, he had consciously distanced himself from anything that could prove a distraction, and after his term in Azkaban, he had felt no desire for human contact. But it had been too long, and the years of denying himself this most basic of human desires were finally taking their toll. His patience was wearing thin, and he could wait no longer. Spurred on by his wife's passionate response, he moved over her and eased himself between her thighs. She was rather petite – almost delicately built – but he knew he wouldn't be able to go slow or be gentle. Grace didn't seem to mind, though. She was clutching him to her with her arms and legs as though she never wanted to let go again. Severus needed no further incentive. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her with one forceful thrust.

Grace hadn't been prepared for his powerful invasion, nor for the piercing pain that shot through her body as he pushed his way into her. She felt something tear, and all of a sudden, he was filling her, painfully stretching her to her limits. The pain sobered her instantly, driving away the rose-colored haze that had clouded her brain. Hovering above her, Severus immediately stilled, muttering an oath. He had felt a slight resistance give way, but it had been her surprised gasp and painful moan that had made him realize what had happened. He knew he should withdraw immediately, but the slick passage throbbing around his arousal felt overwhelmingly good. His wife was wonderfully hot and tight, and he was too close to stop now. Grace shifted slightly in an attempt to push him off or get more comfortable – he wasn't sure, which. He couldn't think rationally, anymore. The slight movement had snapped his control. Severus withdrew and, heedless of her protests, pushed into her again, and again. He finished quickly and eventually rolled off her, panting heavily.

As soon as his bulk was no longer holding her down, Grace drew up her knees and huddled into a fetal position. Severus felt her shudder and tremble beside him, sobbing quietly. He turned onto his side and lightly touched her shoulder, but she shrunk away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, while his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Why didn't you ask?" Grace sniffed indignantly.

Severus propped himself up. "You're thirty years old!" he exclaimed incredulously. "And you've been engaged! It never occurred to me that you still could be… untouched."

Grace sat up, but did not look at him. "Nigel was a _gentleman_!"

_Nigel _again. Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten. Would he ever be free of this very paragon of men?

"You were engaged for some time!" he ground out impatiently, his temper quickly rising. "The man was either a saint or a…" Severus caught himself quickly before he said something he couldn't take back. "… or a fool," he finished lamely.

"Oh, what does it matter now?" Grace muttered resignedly. "The deed is done. The marriage has been consummated, and all the terms of the contract have been fulfilled. It's all been sealed with blood, even. Nothing can break it now."

"_Sealed in blood_," Severus mused thoughtfully. "The way your uncle had drawn up the contract should have tipped me off, shouldn't it?"

She tiredly waved him off. "As you said, you had no way of knowing."

"I still wish you would have told me," Severus said quietly, his anger quickly subsiding.

Grace finally looked at him. "Why?"

"I would have taken more care… prepared you. I wouldn't have rushed you like I did," he admitted. "And I would have given you something for the pain."

She searched his eyes and saw he was sincere. At that very moment, all the doubts she ever might have had about her husband disappeared. His concern for her was genuine. He _cared_ for her – if only for her wellbeing. Uncle Reginald had been right. Severus Snape _was_ a good man. There was hope for their marriage, yet.

_

* * *

Potions Master's Bride © 2006 by MMHG

* * *

_


	4. Wife of Mine

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all his friends (and enemies) are the brain-child of J.K. Rowling. Exclusive ownership belongs to JKR, Arthur A. Levine Books and Scholastic Inc. Grace Millgrove and all additional characters belong to me. You belong to yourself.

**A/N: **I'm back with a brand-new chapter and lovely lemons to reward your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four – Wife of Mine**

…**where Severus and Grace adjust to married life…**

Her marriage was doomed. Severus Snape was the most impossible man she had ever met in her life, and Grace cursed her dead uncle for putting her in this predicament with a vehemence that was quite uncharacteristic for her. She forcefully shoved another book in its proper place and moved on to the next bookshelf. Her husband was an insufferable ass. He treated her as though she was a stranger, not his wife, and that upset her immensely. They were married, yet they were living separate lives. Severus wasn't making any effort to change this situation, and he purposefully ignored every attempt of hers to strike up any kind of rapport. He barely talked to her, and when he did, it was nothing more than polite small talk, where he inquired after her well-being or her progress at work. Most commonly, however, he simply retreated into his own little world, where he would spend his evenings reading quietly by the fireplace until he was certain she was fast asleep. They were still sharing a bed, but Severus had not touched her again since that disastrous night when he took her virginity. He was probably disgusted and put off by her inexperience. He probably wished her to be more knowledgeable in the facts of life.

She huffed again, and placed another book with more force than necessary. The book ruffled its pages and gave a loud sound of protest, but quickly settled down. Grace never noticed. She was too busy lamenting her fate that had settled her with a man like Severus Snape. She turned another corner and bumped into the man who kept haunting her thoughts. Grace startled and a strangled gasp escaped her lips.

"Severus!"

He slightly inclined his head. "Grace."

She inwardly cringed. He had just said her name, but he had managed to suffuse it with his characteristic laconic drawl. His brows were knitted together in a dark frown. All of a sudden, she felt like a child being caught doing something forbidden.

"Lucius knows that our marriage has been consummated and your uncle's will is untouchable," Severus informed her darkly, before she could even voice a greeting.

"Now he will come after us both."

He nodded. "That is very likely."

"I see."

Grace exhaled slowly. Her body reacted strangely whenever Severus was near. She discreetly took a step back, clutching the book she was holding to her chest.

"I-is there anything else you… wanted to tell me?" she asked him, hoping that he would just go away.

Severus stared down at her for a moment, and his frown deepened. Her severe hairdo was bothering him. He wanted to pull out the hairpins and run his fingers through that silky hair of hers, wanted to wrap it around his hands and bury his face in it. He recalled how it had had lain fanned out on the pillow beside him this morning. Severus hadn't touched her since they consummated their union. He had felt like an ogre for his lack of control that night. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, and yet he had. However, he had noticed her throwing him secretive glances since then, which kept him wondering what she was thinking. No doubt, she hated him for what he had done to her and now feared his touch. He…

"Severus?"

Her question drew him back to reality. His eyes focused on Grace, who was staring up at him with her big grey eyes. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind and broke eye contact.

"As a matter of fact," he began, pretending to inspect the bookshelf next to him, "I also am in need of a book. I am looking for _Truth Sera – Fact or Fiction?_ It was written by…"

"Honoria Hapless in 1889." Grace nodded knowingly. She turned on her heels. "Follow me."

He stared after her, duly impressed. Grace had been working in the library at Hogwarts for only a short time, but Madam Pince was already finding her indispensable. Grace was a natural born librarian. Her love of books and remarkable memory were added bonuses. Severus followed her slowly, watching the gentle sway of her hips as she made her way through the stacks. Her dress accentuated her nicely rounded derriere, and he felt a familiar pull in his loins. He suddenly had to fight the unexpected urge to drag his wife further into the stacks and have his wicked way with her. Severus frowned again. This wasn't like him. What was happening to him?

"Here we are."

He returned to reality. Grace had stopped and was now running her hand along the book spines, looking for the book he required. Severus watched her fingers move gracefully from book to book and wondered how it would feel to have those same fingers slowly explore his body. He gave himself a mental nudge. He really had to stop thinking like this. It was as though his wife had bewitched him. Ever since that fateful night, she had occupied his thoughts and invaded his dreams. What was this woman doing to him?

Grace was still looking for the book, never noticing her husband's smoldering gaze. Her eyes were scanning the upper shelves. Suddenly, she spotted the book high above.

"Ah, yes," she murmured, more to herself than to Severus. Of course, it had to be on the very top shelf.

She pulled a ladder into place and quickly climbed up the rungs before he could act. She grasped the book and tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. She shifted for better balance and tried again. Out of reflex, Severus stepped closer and reached out to steady the ladder, but in the dimly lit space he miscalculated the distance, and his hand landed on his wife's ankle. Grace had just given the book a rather mighty tug, freeing it from the two books it had been wedged between, when she felt her husband's hand on her leg. A spark of electricity shot through her body. She lost her balance and missed a rung. Before she knew what was happening, Grace had stepped into thin air and felt herself fall. However, she never hit the ground. Two strong arms caught her and pulled her against a solid body.

Severus released her slowly, letting her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground. When he was certain that she could stand without help, he let his hands drop away and took a step back.

"Th-thank you," Grace stammered and nervously adjusted her spectacles.

Her large grey eyes were shining with gratitude and admiration. It disconcerted him, and he determinedly looked away.

"Don't mention it," Severus ground out more gruffly than he'd intended.

"Well…" Grace wasn't sure how to proceed from this awkward situation. She quickly thrust the book at him, taking care that their hands would not touch. "Here you are. _Truth Sera – Fact or Fiction?_ by Honoria Hapless. I'll record it in the ledger."

He took the book from her and regarded her for a moment with his usual intense inscrutable gaze.

"Was there anything else, Severus?"

He opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but then changed his mind and slowly shook his head.

"Alright, I guess, I will see you tonight, then."

She stepped aside to move past him, but his hand shot out to hold her back.

"Grace," he said quietly, "there is… one thing…"

Severus broke off, collecting his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say.

"Yes?"

"Minerva will announce the annual Yule ball at dinner tonight. We both will be expected to attend…"

He broke off again, watching her intently for any signs of upset.

"And?" Grace asked him curiously.

Severus frowned. His wife seemed quite calm. Apparently, she had no objections to attend the ball with him. He had not expected that.

Grace was confused. Her husband was behaving rather oddly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering as to his ulterior motives. Maybe he was worried that she would embarrass him. She had never given him reason to do so, though. Still…

"Are you worried about my dancing abilities?" she asked him, when he remained silent. "I may have lived at Thornhill for half my life, but I assure you, I was properly trained in the social graces. Nigel and I attended several dances during our engagement."

_Nigel again!_ Severus exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. He resented being constantly compared to that saint of a man, who had never done anything wrong, who had been handsome, and who had always behaved properly and civilly towards others. Well, whether she liked it or not, Grace was married to him now, and she'd better get used to it. His frown deepened.

"I was merely wondering whether you had brought any dress robes," he clarified tersely. "Otherwise, we might have to arrange for a trip to Thornhill to supplement your wardrobe."

Grace stared at him, incredulous at what she'd just heard. At a moment's notice, Severus had turned from disagreeable git to thoughtful husband. He had actually considered her needs. She shook her head. She didn't understand him one bit.

"No, I have a dress," she assured him, watching him closely. "And, don't worry. I won't disappoint you."

"I wasn't worried about that."

"No?" she queried doubtfully.

"No," he told her firmly. He fixed her with his intense dark eyes. "You could never disappoint me."

Before she could respond to his cryptic remark, Severus turned abruptly on his heels and swiftly strode off. Grace stared after him with mixed feelings. No, she really didn't understand her husband one bit. She had taken him up on his initial offer to inquire about his person. He was considered a disagreeable recluse by many, and while they were happy to give examples of his anti-social behavior, none would verify his involvement in any intentional cruelties. He barely talked to her, yet he seemed to be genuinely concerned about her comfort and that her needs were met. It didn't make sense.

Suddenly, she had a revelation. Could it be that Severus wasn't interacting with her, because he simply didn't know how? Because he was afraid? Could it be that he didn't touch her, because he regretted the way they had come together that first night? Could it be that he wasn't, as she had thought, repulsed by her plain looks and inexperience, but rather that he was worried about hurting her again? Could it be that he might actually – in some little way – care for her?

Grace straightened, determination shining from her eyes. Maybe it was time she gave her husband a little nudge.

---

"Good evening, cousin."

Grace would have recognized the silky voice and that lazy arrogant drawl anywhere.

"Lucius," she hissed, unable to hide her shock. "What are you doing here?"

He reached past her and dipped a delicately crafted silver goblet in the fountain dispensing pumpkin punch. Grace looked helplessly over her shoulder, trying to make out her husband in the crowd beyond the dancing couples. He had escorted her to the refreshments table, but had been called away by Minerva who had claimed to require his services. And now, when _she_ needed him, he was nowhere to be seen. She regarded the man standing next to her out of the corner of her eye. Lucius Malfoy was as handsome as ever, dressed in emerald-green dress robes, his white-blond hair tied neatly in the nape of his neck.

"My dear cousin, how nice to see you, too." His perfectly sculpted lips pulled into an easy smile, but his eyes were as cold as ice.

He took a dainty sip of punch.

"_What are you doing here?_" Grace demanded again.

"But, my dear, can it be you don't know? I am one of the school governors, and have, thus, been invited."

"I… see."

"Besides, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to congratulate you and Severus in person."

"Congratulate us?"

He regarded her coldly, his mouth twisted into an evil smile. "Why, yes. After all, you are _truly_ married now."

"Oh, don't be vulgar, Lucius."

He regarded her for a moment, before leaning towards her until their faces were mere inches apart. To any onlooker they seemed to be having an intimate conversation. Only Grace could see the malicious expression in his eyes.

"You have denied me my inheritance," he said coldly. "I will not give up until I have what is rightfully mine. Severus wasn't able to hide you from me here, nor will he be able to protect you from my wrath."

"It's over, Lucius. Your claim is null and void. Accept it and move on with your life. Now, please go and bother somebody else."

"How ever were you able to bear his touch, I wonder?"

"Not that it is any of your business, Lucius, but I enjoy my husband's attentions."

"Well, well, cousin…" Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow and smiled amusedly. "I dare say…"

Grace squirmed under his mocking scrutiny. "Please, Lucius… just go."

"You heard my wife, Lucius," a low voice sounded behind him. "Leave her be."

Malfoy swirled around and came face to face with Severus.

"Ah, Severus, my old friend."

"We were never friends, Lucius."

Lucius shrugged gracefully. It wasn't as though he really cared one way or the other.

"What do you want, Lucius?"

"Can't I simply say hello to my cousin?"

Severus stepped closer and pushed his face into Malfoy's. "You are upsetting my wife, Lucius," he said quietly, yet his voice carried a sharp edge. "I don't like it when she's upset."

Lucius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "My, my," he mocked, "I don't think I've ever seen you so… passionate… about anything, or anyone."

"You were _threatening_ her, Lucius."

"Was I?" Malfoy turned to Grace for confirmation, but she just regarded him with a mixture of disgust and defiance.

"My wife asked you to leave," Severus repeated, his voice dangerously low. "Why are you still polluting her air?"

"Well, I see that you two are made for each other – a perfect match." Lucius adjusted his dress robes and prepared to leave. "I would have never thought it, but Grace seems to have some use, after all. She has that matronly disposition and should prove a fertile breeder. Isn't it fortuitous that being a squib isn't hereditary…?"

Severus' hands shot out and grabbed Lucius by the front of his robes, pulling him closer until his hooked nose was mere inches from Lucius' elegant one.

"I've had enough of you, Malfoy," he ground out warningly. "You've threatened and insulted my wife once too often. Cousin or no cousin, if I ever see you sniffing around her again, you will rue the day you were born. I may no longer be a Death Eater, but I have forgotten _nothing_. You would do well to remember that I am a Master of Potions and the Dark Arts, and unlike yours, my threats are not idle."

He released Lucius as quickly as he had grabbed him and stepped to Grace's side, dismissing her cousin with a dark glare.

"This isn't over." Lucius tossed away the silver goblet he was still holding and pointed a long gloved finger at Severus. "Mark my words."

He turned abruptly and strode away, his dress robes fluttering angrily behind him, drawing curious glances from the crowd.

Grace heaved a sigh of relief. Severus purposefully ignored the ogling students and whispering teachers and turned to his wife. He placed a hand comfortingly on her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked into his worried eyes and the concern she saw in them touched her deeply. She nodded slowly and presented him with a tiny smile. "I can breathe easier… now that he's gone."

His frown intensified. "I should have wrung his neck for what he said to you."

Grace placed her hand over his. "You were wonderful," she told him, her eyes shining with shy admiration.

Severus met her gaze and forgot to breathe. His wife was truly beautiful tonight. She was wearing a dark green velvet dress that accentuated her slight frame and womanly curves. Her hair was done up in a flattering do instead of her usual severe bun, and it softened her features considerably. And her eyes… Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and admiration – and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He had watched her from across the Great Hall – just as he had watched her during the last few weeks. Grace really carried herself with elegant poise. She was the complete opposite of the jittery clumsy woman he had thought her to be when they first met. But looking at her now, one would not suspect her to be a squib, he had realized. Yes, his wife had turned out to be a rather pleasant surprise. Her plain unassuming person was hiding a multi-faceted complex character underneath. Moreover, he had found her to be a woman who was gentle and considerate without being subservient or simple-minded. She even put up with his moods without screeching at him like a banshee. Yes, his marriage had turned out much better than he could have imagined.

And then Severus had seen that snake, Malfoy, approach Grace at the refreshments table. The air had crackled with adolescent hormones as he fought his way through the crowd of writhing bodies, his eyes never leaving his wife. He hadn't dared imagine what her cousin was plotting now. He knew how easily someone like Lucius Malfoy could slip something into her punch, and the mere thought that something – or someone – might harm Grace had made him ill. It had squeezed his heart painfully and made his stomach lurch. It was then that Severus had realized that he had come to care for his wife in the few weeks they had spent together. This insight had spurred him on. He had pushed two more students out of his way and was finally able to hear their exchange. He had arrived just in time to hear his wife tell Lucius that she enjoyed his attentions.

Severus regarded his wife, who was still looking up at him with pride shining from her eyes. Could it be that she did not see him as the ogre he thought himself to be? Could it be that she had told Lucius the truth when she said she liked his attentions? She certainly feared him no longer. Maybe it was time they had a talk.

"Come." He took her arm. "I'll take you back to our chambers."

Grace shook her head and pulled back. "No," she told him determinedly. "Let's stay. This is a celebration, and I feel like dancing. Will you dance with me?"

Her innocent question twisted his insides, and Severus knew he couldn't refuse her. He offered her his arm. "I am at your service."

---

"I feel wonderful!" Grace declared tipsily and twirled around, her arms stretched out.

The sudden movement caused her to lose her balance and she stumbled – straight into her husband's arms. Severus caught her effortlessly.

"This evening was simply… wonderful," she told him, breathing a cloud of pumpkin liqueur in his face.

Severus cursed under his breath. Grace had been a little unsteady on her legs towards the end of the evening when they returned to their quarters, but he had thought she'd merely tired herself out. Now he knew differently. Somebody had spiked the punch! No wonder such a considerable number of students had been so out of control. He would have to let Minerva know. The culprits would have to be caught and brought to justice. Severus clenched his teeth. He would also let Poppy know, so she could keep her foulest hangover remedy at hand.

"Hello…" Grace smiled up at him as he carried her to their bedroom. She brought her hand to his cheek and cupped his face. "My husband," she said in a dreamy voice. "My handsome brave husband…"

He wrinkled his nose as another wave of alcohol wafted towards him. "Merlin's Beard!" he ground out. "Grace, you're drunk."

She wagged her finger in front of his face. "No, I'm not," she informed him slowly. Her speech was only slightly slurred. "I only had pumpkin punch. One cannot get drunk from pumpkin punch, Severus."

"Yes, one can – if pumpkin liqueur was added to the punch."

He placed her gently on the bed, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide. "There was alcohol in the punch?" she asked incredulously.

Severus straightened, keeping a straight face. "Yes, indeed."

Grace hiccupped and covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh, no," she gasped shocked. "I _am_ drunk."

"No matter." He left the room for a moment, but quickly returned with a goblet from which faint wisps of steam were rising. He held it under her nose.

"Here, drink this," he ordered her gently.

Grace stared suspiciously into the steaming liquid and sniffed cautiously. She looked at him again.

"This doesn't look very appetizing," she complained.

Severus met her eyes indifferently. "It's not meant to be _appetizing_," he informed her tersely. "It's meant to cure you."

She sniffed again, and her stomach lurched. "Severus, I don't think I can drink this."

He pushed the goblet into her hands. "Drink it," he told her impatiently, "or suffer the consequences. But don't ask me for a headache remedy tomorrow morning."

Severus strode from the room and left Grace contemplating the steaming goblet she was holding. He went to his office from where he contacted the headmistress and Madam Pomfrey about the spiked punch. Once he was done and had been reassured that the culprits would be caught and punished, he checked the antique clock on the wall. Twenty minutes had passed. He fervently hoped that Grace had done his bidding and taken the potion.

When he reentered their bedroom, Grace was already in bed. He studied her features and found her eyes to be clearer than when he had left her, and her cheeks had lost their feverish pink tint. Severus approached the bed, saw that the goblet was empty, and nodded slightly. Grace followed her husband's gaze and grimaced.

"It tasted awful," she informed him pertly.

He was unperturbed. "But it worked."

She grimaced again, but only because she had to resist the urge to stick out her tongue. "Yes, I feel better now," she ground out grudgingly.

"Good."

Severus went into the bathroom and reappeared shortly after in his usual pristine white nightshirt. He climbed into bed and lay down beside her. With an impatient wave of his hand, he extinguished all candles, leaving the room faintly illuminated by the dying embers in the fireplace. He settled back and exhaled slowly. Grace was listening to his rhythmic breathing for a while, before she broke the silence.

"Severus?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Grace?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

"What for?"

"For embarrassing you. I didn't mean to get drunk and make a fool of myself."

"You didn't," he assured her. "Nobody noticed."

"_You_ did," she said shyly.

Severus turned onto his side and watched her silhouette. He noticed her dark hair was spread out over her pillow just the way he liked it. More than anything h he wanted to reach out and twist one of the silky tresses around his fingers. He was becoming aroused, but still he held back.

"It wasn't your fault," he reassured her. "It is very likely that a couple of impertinent seventh-years messed about with the punch. Don't worry, Grace. They will get their due."

She also turned onto her side so she could face him.

"I wasn't the only one, then?"

"No, I suspect a number of students will spend a very bad night and have a rude awakening tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you do something to help them?"

He raised an eyebrow. His wife really didn't know him, at all, if she thought he would voluntarily lift a finger to help any of those infernal adolescents.

"Madam Pomfrey is more than competent to deal with a few hangovers."

Grace nodded slightly, and they lay in silence for a while.

"Severus?" she asked again once she'd gathered up enough courage.

"Yes?"

"I meant what I said earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"I really think you handsome, Severus."

He stiffened. "Grace," he began, but she interrupted him by placing her hand against his cheek.

"I mean it, Severus," she told him earnestly. "You are rather compelling."

He pushed her hand away and sat up. "Stop this nonsense, Grace," he admonished her. "I fear you are still under the influence. I'd better get you some more potion."

Severus moved to get out of bed, but she called him back.

"Uncle Reginald was right about you. You are a good man, and you've kept your promise to keep me safe. I count myself very lucky…"

He abruptly turned back to her and pushed his face into hers. "Is that why you always keep hovering in the background?" he asked fiercely. "Why you always remain at a distance? Is that why you shrink back from me, when I come close or why you take care not to touch me?"

Grace stared at him, incredulous at his outburst. Had they been tiptoeing around each other all this time because of some misguided sense of respect and consideration for each other's privacy?

"I stayed away, because I didn't want to disrupt your life any further than it already had been," she told him truthfully. "You were forced into this marriage…"

Severus sighed. "So were you."

She nodded. "Yes, but if you had refused, Uncle Reginald would have found someone else for me…"

"I see."

"I've had my doubts for the longest time, Severus, but now… I'm glad you didn't refuse."

He searched her eyes. "Are you?"

Grace nodded again and quickly looked away. All of a sudden, she felt shy again. Severus caught her chin and tipped it up until he could look into her eyes. What he saw in them quickened his heart rate and almost made him light-headed. He hadn't dared hope.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"Will you hold me?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, Severus leaned back against the headboard and took her into his arms. Grace readily moved against him and snuggled into his embrace with a content sigh.

"I know we had intended this marriage to be one of convenience," she said softly, "but that night changed everything, didn't it?"

He tightened his arms around her. "It did," he agreed.

"You know, I did tell Lucius the truth… earlier at the ball. I did enjoy your touch that night. I simply didn't expect the… well, the pain. It took me by surprise."

"Is that so?"

She nodded against his chest.

"I see."

"There wouldn't be any more pain, if… well, if we… you know… would there?"

Her innocent question touched him, and he rubbed one hand comfortingly along her arm. "No," he informed her quietly, "there wouldn't be any pain."

"Good."

Grace tipped up her head and kissed the line of her husband's jaw. Severus' hand stilled on her arm.

"Grace," he asked disconcertedly, "what are you doing?"

"Shhh," she soothed him and kissed him again. "I'm seducing my husband."

Severus allowed himself a tiny smile. "Are you now?"

Her lips moved to his throat. "M-hm."

Grace placed a gentle kiss where the collar of his nightshirt hung open, and Severus groaned. He was fully aroused now, and he realized that nothing short of bedding his wife would soothe the fire burning in his veins.

"Grace?" Her name came out husky and low.

"Shhh," she whispered again and got to her knees.

Grace cupped his face with both hands and looked deep into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him properly. However, as soon as their lips touched, Severus took control. His hands moved to her arms, pulling her closer. With a low growl, he claimed her mouth and quickly ran his tongue along her lips before thrusting past them. His kiss wasn't gentle, and Grace gave a little whimper as he ruthlessly tasted her. Without breaking their kiss, Severus lifted her slightly and draped her over his legs, keeping his hands on her hips. Grace didn't resist him, and moved her hands to the back of his neck where she twisted his hair around her fingers.

Severus tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her closer still. It pleased him tremendously that his wife did not pull back once she realized she was straddling his burgeoning arousal. Instead, she collapsed against him in complete surrender. He repositioned her again, and Grace gave a surprised gasp as she felt herself slide over him. With nimble fingers, Severus hiked up her nightgown and undid the ties of her bloomers. He slid one hand between her legs and found her hot and slick. Whether she knew it or not, his wife was ready for him. He pulled his mouth away from hers and looked at her. Grace's lips were pink and swollen from his fierce kiss, but her eyes were shining with excitement and passion. Her unrestrained response to him encouraged him to forge ahead. Once again, he moved her over his arousal, and Grace whimpered again. To his surprise, she kept moving against him, instinctively rubbing herself on him.

"Grace?" Severus groaned.

She froze mid-movement, remaining poised above him. He tried to ignore the sweet torment of their bodies' intimate contact, two layers of thin fabric being the only barrier to their ultimate joining.

"Yes, Severus?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to hold back any longer."

Grace sat back and blushed embarrassedly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. A wife should be hot for her husband."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Then why…?"

"I simply wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" Her confusion intensified. "Of what?"

"I didn't want to shock you when I did this…"

Severus quickly took hold of her and flipped her onto her back. With one quick move of his hands he divested her of her bloomers and hiked up her nightgown over her hips, exposing her flat stomach. Like he had that first night, he placed his hand on her abdomen. Her hips jerked involuntarily up, meeting his touch. Yes, she was ready, and so was he. There would be more opportunities for more leisurely exploration in the future, he thought. But now, they both were consumed by a fire which required immediate quenching. Severus loosened his own undergarments and freed himself. He parted her thighs with an impatient nudge of his knee and settled between them. All the emotions he had suppressed for the last several years and his pent-up desires from the last few weeks were breaking through with overwhelming power. He would not go slowly.

Grace saw the determined expression in her husband's eyes and instinctively knew she had nothing to fear from him. However, she involuntarily braced herself when she felt his arousal pushing against her entrance. Severus guided himself into her wetness and leaned over her, so he could look at his wife.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

Grace nodded and relaxed slightly. This simple surrender removed the last of obstacles that had stood in his way of bedding her. Severus surged forward, burying himself in her tight hot passage. He groaned and brought his mouth down to hers. He kissed her passionately, his tongue thrusting past her lips in rhythm with the thrusting of his hips. After her initial gasp of surprise, Grace quickly adjusted to this new unusual, yet pleasant sensation, and met him stroke for stroke.

Severus couldn't believe how different this experience was from their disastrous first night together. Her enthusiastic response spurred him on, and he increased the pace. Beneath him, his wife was moaning softly and writhing restlessly as the fire in her belly intensified and the sweet pain began to build up in her loins. He could feel the passionate heat of her body as she clung to him. Never in his wildest dreams could Severus have imagined that the meek and shy squib, who had sought him out at Spinner's End those months ago, would be such a passionate and uninhibited woman.

With every thrust, Grace felt as though she was being transported to another dimension. This time was definitely more enjoyable for her. Gone were the insecurities that had made their first night so awkward. Also gone were the feminine barriers of her virginity, which had caused all the pain and discomfort during their first joining. Now, she could revel in the glorious feeling of Severus moving within her, of him touching the very core of her. Grace never thought sensations like the ones she was experiencing were humanly possible. It was as though her husband was using his body to weave a magical web of pleasure over her – over them. She matched his rhythm, meeting his every thrust, in a frantic race to reach whatever lay behind that veil of passion, whatever the tension in her body was building up to.

Suddenly, Severus stiffened above her and gave a mighty shudder. With a groan he pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt. For a moment, he remained motionless, his body trembling slightly in the after-effects of his climax. Grace could feel his hot seed filling her in violent spurts and realized he had found his fulfillment. She felt slightly disappointed, because her body was throbbing with a yearning for something she did not really know. Just when she thought that her husband would withdraw and move to his side of the bed, he surprised her. Severus began to drive into her again, and brought one hand to the place where their bodies joined. He teased the tiny nub between her legs, until she was writhing uncontrollably and her world finally exploded in a myriad of fireworks. Only then did he roll off her and collapsed next to her, panting heavily. Grace was near unconscious with the waves of delicious pleasure that flowed through her body, relaxing her limbs to the point of numb uselessness.

Severus surprised her one last time that night. He gathered her into his arms and draped her over his body. Grace placed her ear over his heart and listened to its resonant beats. Soon her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep. He watched the woman lying in his arms. Grace had surprised him with her enthusiastic response to him. He could still see her face glow with sheer pleasure when she climaxed. Pride and contentment swelled his chest. Yes, she had taken him completely by surprise and overwhelmed him – this wife of his. For the first time in many years, Severus Snape was unconditionally happy.

**

* * *

A/N #2: Just a little more to come. **

_Potions Master's Bride © 2006 by MMHG

* * *

_


End file.
